Not So Bad
by xoPinkSugarox
Summary: Jacob gets his foot caught in a trap. //Complete//


_Nothing you recognize is mine_.  
**Author's Notes** : Silly little one-shot I wrote a while ago. My first venture into Twilight fanfiction so yeah, it kinda sucks.

**Not So Bad**

"Edward, please," Bella whispered but she knew that he heard from where he was standing. She heard a branch break as he 'announced' his presence in the clearing to Jacob. Bella had known all along that he would never let her walk far in the woods without him.

Edward set his jaw as he contemplated the wolf practically quivering in pain on the ground in front of him. "Even if I wanted to help I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate the effort."

"Jacob?" The whines ceased as the wolf tried to shake his head at Bella while not moving his paw. "Jacob. Edward. Please?"

Both men immediately stopped as Bella's voice went quiet on the last word. Neither of them could deny her anything and so Jacob stopped fussing and Edward clenched his teeth. Bella didn't need to be able to read minds to know that they were both wishing that they loved her just a little bit less. Love her just less enough so that they didn't have to let her have her way.

The trap was precise, something that Jacob would never have missed if he had been paying attention. Unfortunately for him, though, he had been too busy thinking about Bella, much to the fury of his pack, and hadn't noticed the trap. None of the wolves had realized when Jacob's thoughts had gone blank, pain wracking through his head. They had all thought that it was just pain about Edward and Bella.

His mind made up, Edward took a slow step forward, hesitant to help the wolf but knowing that Bella wanted it. "Fine," he hissed, his breath cold as it traveled down to Jacob, making Jacob's hair stand on end.

"Thank you…" Bella whispered and Edward's eyes softened as he smiled at her. His eyes hardened again as he turned back to Jacob.

"Hold still," Edward said through clenched teeth as he neared the wolf. Bella vaguely noticed that Edward wasn't breathing as he moved forward. He was as far away from the trap as his arms could reach as he took the trap in his hands and in one clean motion he tore the trap away.

"Jacob! Oh, Jacob! Are you okay?" Bella's voice was choked with pain as she saw the blood falling in rivers down Jacob's paw and onto the ground.

"Yes, you probably should," Edward muttered and Bella jumped. It took her a moment before she realized that Edward was obviously answering Jacob's thoughts. Jacob's eyes were murderous as he looked at Edward for a split second before slowly turning back into a man. Bella ignored his naked body as she rushed forward to look at his hand. The bones were sticking out in an odd angle and she could see right through his hand.

Edward grabbed Bella around the waist as she suddenly swayed on her feet and picked her up in his cold arms, ignoring her request to be let down, ignoring her weak exclamation that she could walk perfectly fine. He instead turned to Jacob. "Can you walk?"

"I'm fine," Jacob snapped and Edward rolled his eyes. Jacob walked slowly through the forest, every once in a while having to stop and sit down. Edward was impatient to go but at Bella's request slowed for Jacob's unsteady movements. A few times, Edward was sure that Jacob was going to fall and reached out his arm to catch him, but Jacob jerked back.

"So do you want to back to La Push or back to where I live? I'm not driving you so you can bleed in my care. If you're going to La Push you'll have to walk or I'm sure that Carlisle could take care of you."

Jacob's voice was murderous and resentful. "Let's go to the Cullen's. The pack doesn't need to know about what an idiot I was."

Jacob didn't hear Edward's whisper and Bella chose to ignore it, instead putting her face against his cool shoulder, finally able to get her breathing under control.

The walk was slow, and it seemed forever to Jacob and Bella before they were finally in view of the house. Edward opened the door slowly, shifting her weight into one arm and letting her down as soon as they were inside. "Carlisle," Edward said, his voice low so as not to alert anybody that he had brought a werewolf into the house. He hoped that it wouldn't be a regular occurrence.

"Aw, I thought I smelled blood. What happened?" Carlisle appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, causing Jacob to jump in fright.

"He got caught in a trap," Edward said with a smirk. Carlisle gave him a disapproving look and Edward worked to wipe the smirk off of his face.

"Well, come along then. We can fix you up very nicely." Carlisle led the way into the kitchen and gestured for Jacob to sit down. Jacob was hesitant at first but his hand made the decision for him and he practically collapsed into the chair.

"Do you have anything for the pain?" Jacob asked, working to make his voice not shake. He was unsuccessful but Carlisle pretended not the notice and Jacob didn't see the smirk make its way back onto Edward's face.

"Of course. Edward, can you go find me my bag? There are some pills that should be fine for Jacob." Carlisle was quick and efficient in sewing up Jacob's hand, stopping only so that Jacob could catch his breath before swallowing the pills with water.

Bella and Edward talked quietly of trivial things as Carlisle sewed and both were surprised by how quickly Carlisle was finished. "How are you feeling, Jacob?" Bella asked in a concerned voice as Carlisle put away his equipment.

"Fine, Bella. Really, Bella, I'm fine! Carlisle isn't so bad at stitching," Jacob muttered in a voice that clearly said he hadn't wanted to say that. He started to protest as Bella grabbed his hand to examine it but stopped at her wounded expression. After she was sure that he wasn't going to die and Carlisle had indeed operated well on him, Bella released his hand.

"See, I told you that everything was going to be fine. I don't know why you were so hesitant about letting Edward pull you out of the trap and then letting Carlisle stitch you up. I'm sure you'll be healed by the morning anyway… Although it might be two days considering the looks of that."

Jacob just smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess your blood-suckers might not be so bad after all."

* * *

Reviews are love. Thanks for reading.


End file.
